True LoveMaybe
by xopenguins
Summary: Running may not seem like much, but when you start running for your life, then it becomes something new. Alex has to run for her life with her two friends and it turns into a life or death situation. The first chapter is a preview. T for language
1. Preface

_CRASH! Was the first and only sound you could hear. The wind was now blowing in, and blood was all over the glass that lay on the floor. Two bodies lay still. The break through the window is what brought the two bodies to the ground. Both bodies slightly moved. The one finally said after coughing blood up, "I love you, babe."_

**A.N.-This is just a preview. The next chapter will go back in time. Hope you like it! R&R!**


	2. A Week Before Everything

Alex walked into school like any other day. She knew the day was going to be long, but what made it worse was that today was Monday, and she always had bad Mondays. She walked to her locker from where her bus dropped her off from outside of the school. She hit her head on her locker, forgetting her combination and having a train of thought where she was lost thinking about a guy.

Spinning the dial maybe a hundred times, she finally started to spin in her combination. "23........45.........12," she said to herself under her breathe. She pulled the latch and her locker door came open. Before she even kneeled down to start putting her books away she felt two hands on her sides which made her jump.

"Hey," she heard from behind her; and without having to look she knew who it was.

"Hey, Colin, how are you?" she asked still not turning around. He leaned on one of the lockers next to hers, after letting go of her sides.

"I'm good. What about you?" he asked her. She looked up at him. His blondish-orange slightly-curly hair that just came over his ears and deep brown eyes had that simple look they always did. That he was truly sweet. He wasn't much taller than she was either. Maybe only 3 or 4 inches; which sounds like a lot, but compared to some of the other students in her school, that wasn't much. And he always smelled so good; not like most of the guys who wore Axe; he smelled like something else, and it always invited her in.

"I'm good too," she said. He looked into her eyes and he smiled too. She kneeled down and began to put her books away and grab the ones she needed first. Colin didn't say much he just watched her.

After she finished, he put his arm around her shoulders and she placed her back pack back into her locker. Even though there wasn't anything between her and Colin, he still would place his arms around her shoulders.

Closing the door, they ran into who she always regretted seeing. Alex rolled her eyes, and watched as he walked towards her with a smirk on his face. Alex felt Colin's hand slide down from her shoulder to her waist as it pulled her closer to him. She didn't stop him, she had no reason too. Colin liking her was much better, _any day_, than this _asshole_ liking her. But stopping someone from liking you is very hard compared to getting someone to like you.

Unintelligent words were said under his breathe as he walked by Alex. She turned with a digested look on her face towards him. Then muttered under her breathe, "What goes around comes around. Dumbass," Colin just looked at her.

"What did he say?" Colin asked concerned.

"Well if it isn't the skanky-slut and pimp," Alex said as she kept walking, she felt Colin's hand slide off of her, and she didn't hear his footsteps. She turned to see him stopped in the hallway.

"I'm going to have his ass kicked for you," he finally said.

"He's not worth it," Alex grabbed his hand and pulled him to their other friend's locker.

George smiled when Alex walked up, "Good morning."

"Good morning George. How was your weekend?" She asked. Something she did everyday, changing the words ever so often. George was much taller than her though, like everyone else in this school, he had much height over her.

George was still smiling. He seemed to be smiling a lot recently, Alex didn't know why, "Oh, it was good," he looked at Colin and back at Alex, "Yours?"

"Good, its Monday though," Alex rolled her eyes. George looked at Colin again. Then back at Alex, as if waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Alex didn't get it.

"What do you know that I don't?" Alex shot at George.

Colin answered though, very quickly, "Nothing yet." This was short. Not a normal answer.

"What did I miss?" Alex asked, still confused. George was still looking at Colin. She watched as George mouthed some words to Colin, but missing all of them. "Damn! George! You know I can't read lips!"

"That's why I did it," George still looked concerned. He turned back to Colin, "Then when?"

"Soon," short again. Alex didn't get it. She looked up at the two of them, they were going to keep it from her.

"Fine, you losers can keep secrets from me. I'll know sooner or later," Alex finished off.

Colin looked concerned when she said losers, like he was very much more offended by it. George took it like both of them should have, calmly; but Colin's eyes were wide, much wider than usual.

Alex took concern now, "I don't mean it literally. It's just that…I'm sorry." Alex said this with great meaning. Maybe she did have a thing for Colin.

His adorable eyes always invited her in, and his hair was awesome. Just the fact of how it was orange. George had the same hair though. But Colin's for some reason was much more amazing. She adored her two friends. Since Harper left for Florida they were her closest friends. They were truly the best. And here she was, thinking that she liked the one. The _perfect_ way to _destroy_ her _perfect_ friendship.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex looked at Colin. They were now in lunch. The three of them had lunch together. Colin was right in front of her, and George was usually right next to Colin, but George was also always hungry; so he was getting more food.

"How does he eat so much," Colin asked to break the silence.

"I'm not sure," Alex said. She was looking right at Colin, trying to get herself lost in his eyes.

"He's really skinny though," Colin was now going to play this game with her; he looked up and relaxed how he was sitting by crossing his arms, placing them on the table and putting them on the table.

Alex did the same, "That's because he's like me. He has a fast metabolism, it quickly becomes energy."

Alex was enjoying this game. She could tell he had a question though. Then it hit her; George was supposed to take long. The two of them had planned this. "So Alex."

"So Colin," Alex said quickly. He smiled and looked at her again.

"I have a question."

"I know."

"George told you?"

"No, I can see it in your eyes."

"Then what am I going to ask?"

Smiling Alex answered, "I have no idea, but I know you have a question."

"Good."

"So Colin."

"So Alex." The two of them just looked at each other smiling. Alex heard a familiar footstep behind her. Without looking up she knew it was George. She went to turn around but Colin's face had her distracted. She heard the steps stop, "Alex."

"Yeah Colin?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

Alex stopped. She went into shock. She couldn't believe it.

**Sorry for the short chapter. But I hope you like it! R&R!**


	3. All At Once

Alex shook her head, and she watched Colin's face drain. She simply smiled.

"You're laughing at me."

"I am not."

"Then why won't you go out with me."

"I never did say no now did I?" his face lit up, "Colin, of course I'll be your girlfriend."

"YES!" was all you heard from behind them. Alex turned around and she watched as George danced around in a circle, with no food in his hands. She sighed, for she had figured it out.

Colin laughed, "Okay, then come over and sit next to me love." George jumped at this. He beat Alex to sitting next to Colin and slid so that he was shorter than Colin.

He looked up into Colin's eyes and said, "Hello lover."

All three of them laughed at this. "Alright, alright, up lovers," Alex said, and George got up sitting where Alex usually sat and Alex took George's place in Colin's arms. Now she felt safe. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, and she had her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beat. George was smiling from ear to ear.

"What?!" Colin and Alex asked at the same time.

"I don't think you two realize how long I have known this was going to happen," George said, taking a drink of water.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked now confused.

"You two have probably liked each other longer than either of you started to realize it," George said.

"Oh thanks," Colin said.

"You're very welcome. I'm guessing Alex figured it out recently, but I know that Colin has known for a while," George said. Alex was shocked; he guessed right, but how did she not pick up on Colin liking her? Was she really not paying enough attention? "But back to what we usually talk about-" George was stopped by the bell, but it was a warning bell.

Alex looked up, the lights flickered off, and the whole room went silent. Colin pulled her closer, and George quietly got up and sat on the opposite side of Alex. The lights came back on, but they were a deep blue this time.

Then the loud speaker screamed with another bell. Then it stopped and a voice came on very relaxed but angry, "Get out."

Alex jumped up taking Colin's hand, and grabbed the back of George's shirt. Everyone was running out the doors, but Alex led them to a window.

"Jump," was all she said. Both Colin and George looked at her. They couldn't believe what she was asking. "You heard it, we're leaving, and running, now jump!"

"What about our parents? What will we tell them?!" George asked.

"They'll find us," Alex said, and she jumped out the window. The six story drop was easy for her, she said a spell to get one of those blow up things that stunt doubles use when they take jumps like this, and it was under her feet. She knew George and Colin were watching, Colin about to come out too, and now they knew her one secret from them. She flew threw the air and felt hands on her, she looked and it was Colin, she gave him a hug, and he ended up under her, and they landed on the blow up. She let go of him, and looked into his eyes. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. She wanted to live in that moment, but she knew George was to come down soon too. She got off Colin and got off the blow up, pulling Colin with her. They watched George come down and Alex made the blow up disappear. She waved the two of them out of the alley they jumped into, and ran to the closest subway entrance.

"Where are we going?" George asked trying to keep up with the two of them who could get through the people in the subway faster, being shorter, and just as skinny.

"Train station. We're leaving," Alex said. They got on the train for the subway that would take them towards the Penn Train Station.

"Leaving? To…?" Colin asked. "We don't have anything with us, like clothes."

"We have money, and ATM cards don't we? We'll call our parents once we're leaving NYC. We'll tell them to keep money in our ATM accounts, and that we will be fine," Alex said. She knew there was no need to call her parents. She knew the voice that was on the loud speaker. And when it said get out, it only meant her. But she couldn't leave Colin and George behind, they would have been evidence, and asked questions they didn't know the answers to. She couldn't leave and have them get hurt. And since this was because of her, that meant her family had already left for somewhere. They planned this before. They all went north by train, but Alex was going to go south with George and Colin. They would head down by boat.

"True," Colin finally said. "We'll come. But Alex, you're not okay. You know that voice don't you."  
"Yes. When he said get out, it was directed at me, and me only. You two are coming though. The rest I'll explain later."

"Fair," George and Colin said at the same time.

The subway ride wasn't that long, just quiet. Alex was lost in thought, trying to think how to get them out of most of this. Their ATM cards could be tracked. They would have to take money out along the way. South, they would head to Miami. She had Harper down there, which is why Harper was down there. Harper had to go into hiding from the last time this happened, but got away with saying her grandmother wanted the family to live down there with her in her retirement. They couldn't stay there long, since Harper too could be tracked, but Harper was in Miami, not Miami Beach. They could stay there. Alex felt a hand go around her waist. She relaxed. It was Colin, and he was trying to make her feel better, but she could tell it was a protective hold, not comforting. She looked up from her hands that she now realized she had been staring at and looked at Colin's stare at the people who just got on the train. He may not have known who they were, but he was right, they were dangerous. She grabbed both George and Colin and dragged them off the train; still being five blocks from Penn Station.

"Why are we getting off? There's a closer stop," George said.

"This way is safer," Alex said, keeping it short. She still had the image of them in her mind; long, dark cloaks and their long black hair choppy. They looked to be just another group of gothic teens, but Alex knew these people. They were on the side of the people who were trying to find her family. They would have to pay in cash for their tickets, and go out of their way to get money out of an ATM. She dragged them in the opposite direction of their school, and the train station, and went to the closest bank with an ATM.

Using her card four times, and taking $300 out each time she was satisfied. She told Colin and George to do the same, and they all packed their money away. She pulled them back out of the bank, and now towards Penn. She told them to buy a one-way ticket to Trenton, and they would go from there. They checked which platform, and waited from there.

"Why Trenton?" Colin asked.

"We're not going to Trenton," Alex answered. George and Colin both looked at her.

"But…what?!" George was now confused, and Colin was at the same point.

"We're getting on another train there. We're going down to…you'll see," Alex stopped. She didn't know if she was being watched or not, so she didn't want her plan to be overheard by someone who shouldn't know it. But she did know that they had to get to Atlantic City, and from there they would head down to Miami Beach. She thought about her plan though. Taking a boat would be long, and bad. They could always go to the Atlantic City Airport, but that was out of Atlantic City. But her uncle worked there, she could get him to fly them down, without them needing an adult to drop them off or pick them up. It could work out to her advantage. That's what they would have to do.

The train came, and Alex pulled her phone out, directing George and Colin to do the same. "Call your parents," was all she said. She texted hers; **Going down, have orange child 1 and 2 with me.** She didn't know if her phone was being tracked, so she didn't want to tell them too much. She would find out if it was being tracked later. Using the nickname's that her father had given to Colin and George when he first met them.

George and Colin talked to their parents, who were okay with them leaving with Alex. They had no worries. Which made this trip a lot easier for her; they promised to call them, and would keep them informed with the fact that they were okay.


	4. And So We Take A Trip

The train came. And Alex hopped on. Colin and George came on after. They had to move fast. She lead Colin and George into the back of the train where no one else was. She wanted to be able to think in peace. Even though her two close friends were there, she was still going to be able to think. The guys were too lost in the fact that she was making no more sense-and she always made sense to them.

"Are you okay, honey?" Colin finally asked once the train had passed two stops.

"Huh? Oh, only a little. We just have to get out of here. But I also have to tell you guys what's going on. It's a lot though...so do you think you can handle it?" Alex asked looking at the two of them. Their heads just nodded. "Alright. Well to start off I'm a wizard if that wasn't clear in the past. My whole family is wizards. And yes I know how to use magic. I'm fairly good at it, but Justin is a hell of a lot better.

"Now, we had to leave the school because the person who was about to attack it has tried to attack my family in the past. And yes, even though that sounds crazy, that would be what happened. He doesn't really approve of my family, since we mingle with...mortals who cannot use magic. In the end though, my father got rid of him, with Justin's help since my father no longer has his powers-mainly since he got married to my mother who isn't a wizard at all. And most of the things my brothers and I do are very new to her. But she is starting to catch up.

"From what i gained from the fact that the _dark_...wizard saying when he was at the school is that he is trying to rid New York City of my family. Which is what happened since we are leaving. But he won't think of the fact that we are just going to come back in the end, we have never left for long. But all three of us have to get out of there for now. Which means we are leaving New York state, and city and heading southbound. We will get on a flight to head further south, and this will lead us out of his reach-being a _dark_ wizard he will not travel to a hot place. It would be too out of sync of what he is used to.

"Southbound though I cannot say right now...since I'm still not really okay with the fact that we are on public transportation. But trust me on this one, that you will wake up to it, and I know the gingers I love will wake up to it. Any questions so far though?" Alex finished off, she wanted to make sure they could understand everything that was going to happen.

"Uhhhmm...kind of...are we in any danger?" George asked-Alex knew his mother would figuratively kill her if George got hurt.

"Not...necessarily. If you stay around me you shouldn't. But taking far distance he will go after you if he sends henchmen down after us. Only because he now knows that you two are close to me. But just stay close and you will be fine," Alex finished off again, she was starting to lose her voice and it began to crack. She knew she should have grabbed something to drink before they got far.

Colin was looking at Alex's hands. And Alex just looked at him, she knew something was wrong but she couldn't tell just what, "What?" Alex asked him, Colin jumped up realizing he had been in a daze the whole time when he was looking at her hands.

"It all just seems so unreal," he started off.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"You are the last person I would have thought who would be involved in all of this. You are the last person who puts it out there or even sticks up for wizards and magic-you just ditch all of it, and diss it making it a lesser," he looked up at her into her eyes, "you are the last person I would ever think to end up in a battle with someone who you only refer to as _dark_ and you don't even add a name to them, when you always make sure that you use the right name with people." he stopped again to think out the next words, and now George was looking at him too-and Alex knew that Colin never went into a long explanations and always kept things short. "But I know that you could never come forward with any of it, because then instantly people would become suspicious. And then you would be found out. It's more of letting my mind sink into it, and fully understand how it all fits together, and how come you know that you can trust George and I-I mean, it's George and me. We instantly could mess everything up in your life-"

"I know you wouldn't though," Alex said stopping him-she wasn't going to let him start taking blame on something that she knew he wouldn't even do, "I know that you two would never do this because you two would rather have me close to you."

George looked up at her, he had been listening to everything, but he knew it was also his turn to talk, "Of course we would rather have you close to us. Colin and I would a hell of a lot different if it wasn't for you. Right Colin?" George asked.

Colin looked up at George, then turned his gaze to Alex, "Of course our lives would be different." Alex smiled, looking at both of them. Colin was smiling too, but not showing any teeth. And his eyes looked tired, but fully in focus. Alex just kept watching his gaze trying to figure out what he was thinking at all times.

"Thank you two. But at least I know I'm important in both of your lives," Alex said. Colin got up at this, and sat himself next to Alex instead of across. George was now across from Colin since him and Colin had been sitting next to one another.

Alex turned to him, bringing her right leg up on the chair, and half sitting on it. As she did this she watched out of the corner of her eye George relax his head on the window of the train. Colin turned towards Alex and just looked at her.

He took a deep breathe and began speaking again, "Alex, without you George and I would probably never have met, and I know that I never would have thought about going out with you. For one, i would have been too worried you would say no. But since we became friends, I don't think I have ever been more happy in my life. And now when I look at you and so many things run though my mind-so much more than you can image-I know that in your mind you are thinking the same thing," and Alex watched as Colin took his hand and slid a stray hair off her face.

She took her hand and slid it behind his ear, and she felt as his hand slid behind her hand, and she took her other hand putting both of her arms around his neck. She felt his arms fall to her waist and she looked into his deep brown eyes quickly getting lost. She felt him pull her towards his own body, and without thinking about it she closed her eyes. She felt his lips touch her own very lightly, and she felt them start to pull away and she slid her hands to be behind his head and she held his head there to keep the moment. She could feel him pulling her closer to his own body and she let the rest of her body go limb. And she could feel him kissing her harder.

She didn't know how long it had been before she heard it, "GUYS!" George yelled. Alex jumped up letting go of Colin. Now standing she felt the train suddenly stop which threw her to be sitting right next to George.

Colin just looked at George slightly pissed since he loved everything that had only been happening moments before. Alex was still in shock that it had reached as far as it did. Even though they had only made out she didn't realize that quickly her and Colin could progress into it. She was much more confused that George had let them go on and didn't stop them sooner.

"Thanks dude," finally came out of Colin's mouth.

"I only stopped you because I'm pretty sure this is our stop, honestly I didn't give a fuck," George finished. Colin just kept a killer look on him.

Alex looked out the window to the train that was still coming to a full stop-everything was now happening so fast to her. Looking out the window she saw Trenton lit up. "SHIT!" she finally yelled. "GET UP!" she yelled at the both of them.

"See," George said as Alex ran leading the two of them off the train.

"Shut it," Alex heard Colin say. She knew that was to be the last word out of his mouth for a while.

Alex ran to the front desk gasping for breathe. George and Colin were right behind her. "Three tickets to Atlantic City," she said still trying to catch her breathe.

"Do you want a round trip?" the lady kindly asked from behind the counter.

"No," Alex politely replied.

"What about a refund for if you don't enjoy Atlantic City?" the lady asked.

Alex looked at her, "If I need the refund I will be sure to get it as I'm in Atlantic City." answering her question politely again.

"Well that would be no help to me, if you get the refund now I could make five more dollars," the lady said.

George's and Colin's mouths dropped. Alex's eyes went wide, "Well then I will be sure to come back here."

"But I thought you said you didn't want a round trip?" the lady asked.

Colin hit his head with his right hand, and George shook his head. Alex looked at her, "I don't want a round trip right now. I don't know how long I'm going to be there."

"Well you all look very young, what would you need in Atlantic City anyway?" the lady said looking at them.

"Family," Alex said shortly.

"Well your family should come up to get you guys, Atlantic City isn't the best place for children to be running around freely," she said with concern.

"I'll be sure to run that by them when we get down there, when does the next train leave?" Alex asked to distract her.

"Oh, two minutes," the lady said with a smile.

"I NEED THE TICKETS NOW THEN OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Alex said now freaking out.

"Not really. You could always get a later ride down," the lady said still smiling.

"No, we have to get down there now," Alex said calmly.

"If you had to be down there now you would have been here earlier," the lady said. Time was ticking down.

Alex let out a sigh. Thinking to herself she thought of the three tickets she needed and put them in Colin's back pocket. "You know what? You are right. We will just be coming back later," she finally answered. Colin and George just looked at her like she was crazy as she said this.

"OKAY! Have a nice day!" the lady behind the counter said still smiling.

"You too!" Alex said. She turned and started walking away, and took the guys with her. She kept walking towards the platform that the train would be on, and she led them to the right platform.

"We need tickets though," Colin said.

"Look in your back right pocket," Alex said as she got on the train that was about to leave with George and Colin following her.

George had a confused look on his face, and Colin reached for his pocket-pulling out the three tickets.

"I don't want to know how you did that actually," George said, Colin was still in shock.

"i traded it with the money, so it doesn't matter," Alex said.

George laughed, "I would have just done it for free! That lady was crazy!"

"You got that right," Alex said. Colin was still looking at the tickets that were in his hands.

"You know, this would be three times cooler if you could teach me how to do that," Colin finally said.

Alex laughed at this, "I wish i could though, you would understand a lot more that I do then."

Colin and George looked at her as the three of them sat down. "Okay, but now you have to fully explain where and what we are doing." Colin said looking into Alex's eyes.

"Fair," Alex said. She took a breathe to begin, "Well, right now we are heading down to Atlantic City. We are not staying there though, which is the main reason why we don't need round trip tickets. But from AC we are going to call my uncle who works as a flight pilot at the airport. He can get us down to Florida."

"FLORIDA!" George said extremely confused.

"Yes...," Alex said slowly not sure if that was the right way to attack his question.

"Oh, okay. Just checking," George said smiling, "I like Florida."

Alex just looked at him disappointed. "Good. Because we are going down there since it is far enough away, and like I said before it is somewhere where he isn't going to follow us."

"Florida's good by me," Colin said. He got up and sat down next to Alex and took her hand into his own, "as long as I stay with you I will be fine."

Alex smiled. George spoke up now, "Well, Florida's fine by me too."

Alex thought she would get it across now, "You two should rest though."

"What do you mean?" Colin asked, George just looked at her.

"I'm going to have both of you up on the plane. You should rest now," she said to clear things up.

"What about yourself?" George asked. Colin didn't protest, he rested his head on Alex's shoulder and Alex put her hand on his head.

"I will be fine. Sleep has never been a problem for me," Alex said looking confidently at George.

"Are you sure?" George asked. Alex knew that Colin's eyes were already closed.

"Someone has to be up to make sure we get off at the right stop right?" Alex asked rhetorically. George nodded, and rested his own head on the glass of the window next to him, and Alex watched as George's own eyes closed.

She could feel Colin's breath on her chest since she was wearing a tank top. She was looking at the passing scenery not thinking about the fact that they were traveling as fast as they were to get themselves down to Florida. With the fast movement of the trees and everything else going by so fast she felt her own eyes drift off and she fell asleep.

Suddenly she felt the train jolt forward again. They had come to the stop at AC. Colin had curled himself up into a ball as close as he could get himself to Alex, and George was still in the same position with a line of drool down the window. Alex shook her head to wake up, and then she kicked George-he jumped up instantly.

"Why kick me?" he asked when he was standing.

"If you haven't noticed, I kind of can't move...," Alex said straight to George's face. He looked down at Colin who was out cold.

"Okay, true," George looked at the situation for a moment, then asked, "how much time do we have to get off?"

"Not much," Alex answered.

"Okay," George said, he looked like he was thinking about how to fix the problem but Alex knew he had figured it out already. He took a deep breath and finally yelled out "COLIN!"

Colin jumped up instantly and was standing right next to George, eyes wide open.

"Good, it worked," George said.

Colin stretched out his arms to the sky and stood at tall as he could, yawning he asked, "What did I miss?"

"Me getting kicked," George answered.

"Where?" Colin asked half laughing.

"In the leg," George answered smiling.

"Oh. Never mind then," Colin said disappointed.

The three of them quickly got off of the train, and Alex pulled her phone out. "Uncle Bill?" she said into the phone. "Could you take my friends and I to Florida with you?"


	5. I'll Take A Swing

Alex kept looking at the clock-it read 10:30 p.m.. She couldn't take her mind off of it. She wanted to be sure that this was all going to go as planned. The other thing she couldn't believe was how much time had passed. But that easily could have came from the fact that she had taken the guys shopping for new clothes in Atlantic City. They were going to be heading down to Florida, and it was definitely going to be hot down there.

"Gatorade?" Colin asked as he sat down next to Alex. It was orange-she nodded, she wasn't going to be able to pass it up. George was holding a blue gatorade, and Colin had his own red one. Each of them now had their own bags, and tickets to get onto the plane that Alex's Uncle Bill would be flying. They had to appear as normal travels, who were just unaccompanied minors.

"Thank you," Alex finally said. Colin nodded and took his own swing to his gatorade. Alex sipped her own slowly thinking, but like Colin, George was downing his.

"Once we get down there where are we going?" George asked after taking a breath.

"Harper's," Alex said slowly. She couldn't quite remember if Colin and George liked Harper.

"Where does she live?" Colin asked. Alex now realized that they both transferred into her school after Harper left.

"Miami," Alex said, but it was still short. She didn't mean for it to be, "She lives there with her grandmother and her mother. They moved down here when her grandmother retired, right before you two transferred in."

"Oh okay, sounds good," George said as Colin nodded. Alex nodded as well. She was still thinking. George and Colin were not brothers, but they both transferred in at the same time, on the same day. Well, they both started on the same day, but then again they didn't know one another until Alex introduced them. She never really thought about it before because of the reason that they didn't know one another, but she also found it strange that they started on the same day.

She shook her head, and thought to herself, _"I'm just thinking too much,"_ she looked back up at Colin and George who looked at the clock themselves. It now read 10:45 p.m.. Time was ticking down, and her Uncle's flight still wasn't in.

There was a screeching in the intercom and then you heard a soft female voice, "Our flight leaving from gate 4 is still in delay. We are making communications with them now, and it should be here shortly." The voice then broke off, and the women began to walk away to the bathroom.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom really quick," Alex said putting her Gatorade in Colin's lap.

"Okay, but don't be too long," Colin said, George just nodded.

"Alright," Alex said not really listening. She walked as fast as she could, but not fast enough to make it look like she was rushing and trying to catch up with the flight lady. She walked into the bathroom, and to her surprise the lady was at the sink. Alex thought she would have still been in a stall.

"Hello," Alex said softly smiling.

The lady looked up and smiled as well, "I'll leave you be."

"I have a quick question really quick though," Alex said, and she took the women's arm as she went to walk out.

The lady just seemed shocked and looked at Alex, "What?" she finally asked.

"What is _really_ happening to the flight from Colorado?" Alex asked.

"How do you know where your plane is coming from?" The women asked confused.

"Not important. But what is really happening? I know that, that flight was supposed to be here almost an hour ago," Alex said.

"Well everyone getting on that flight knows that," the lady said.

"No, they all believe it was only supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago," Alex said, "that flight was coming in early because of a storm."

"How do you know this?"

"Fine, I'll tell. But I know this because my Uncle is the pilot. And he told me when he was going to be in," Alex said frustrated and still holding onto the lady's arm.

"Fine, they are having some...difficulties...and they cannot land here," the lady answered.

"Such as?" Alex asked.

"They didn't say but we believe that they are being threatened with high-jacking. And so they are leading the plane in a different direction," she answered, "now, would you let go of me?"

Alex did so, "When is our flight going to be here?"

"Whenever they get here," the lady laughed. She walked out of the bathroom, and left Alex all alone.

Alex stood there, and she watched all of the lights shut off in the bathroom. "Great. A power shortage."

"No, more of a way to get to you," a voice said. Alex jumped, she could no longer tell who was speaking and where the person was.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Alex yelled.

"To scare you," the voice said.

"Well, then, you're not doing a very good job," Alex said calmly.

"Then why did you scream at me?" it asked.

"I wanted to see if I would scare you into hitting something and I would then know where you are," Alex said still calm.

"That, I seem to not believe. But I do hope that your Uncle is okay, with the whole _high-jacked_ flight and all," it said.

"What do you know?" Alex asked.

"Do you believe I would _really_ tell you?" it said laughing.

"Maybe," Alex said shortly, trying to follow the voice.

"Well, maybe ditching-" and the lights came back on.

"Alex?" she heard Colin's voice call into the bathroom.

"I'll be right there," she called, walking out of the bathroom.

"Sorry, I got worried, George told me to leave you, and that you were okay, but I was still worried," Colin said, his eyes were saying sorry more than himself.

"It's fine," Alex said hugging him in reassurance.

Colin hugged her back and just held her. "Please don't let go."

"I'll try not to," she replied and Colin reached down and gave her a kiss.

"LOVEBIRDS!" they heard George call out. "OUR PLANE IS HERE!"

The two of them broke out of the hug and Colin took Alex's hand. They walked to get their bags, and George led them onto the plane. They were the last ones to get on the plane since they had been running late, and the plane wasn't that big. Making it fill up very fast. They handed over their tickets, and walked on.

Alex got in first to put her at the window seat, Colin took the middle seat and George took the aisle seat. They were in the first row of couch so they could easily see everyone who was on the plane, even in the first class area. This made it very easy for Alex to keep tabs on everyone on the plane, since she was still partly paranoid since she still had not seen her Uncle.

The stewardess came onto the loud speaker and started to do her run through of how to exit the plane if need be. Alex could tell that Colin wasn't paying much attention, since he yet again had his head on Alex's shoulder. George had started to dose off himself. Alex was wide awake though-she needed to stay up. She found no need in paying attention-she knew how to get off the plane if she really needed to.

She heard the pilot say how they would soon be taking off, and Alex tightened her seat belt. She didn't recognize the voice and her Uncle was supposed to be the pilot. She turned to the stewardess button and pressed it.

"What could anyone possibly need at take-off," she heard the women complain. Alex just rolled her eyes. "Yes honey?"

"Whose the pilot," Alex said flatly.

"Why does it matter?" the lady asked.

"I would like to know the name of my pilot," Alex said again yet flatly. George and Colin were both out cold already.

"Your friends here seem to not mind," the lady responded.

"They see this flight a different why than myself, now I would like to know," Alex could feel the plane starting to move under her.

"Fine, his name is Harry Coughmen. Happy?" the lady said now fully annoyed. Alex nodded and the lady sat down in her seat rolling her eyes.

Alex sat back and began to relax. Even though the name didn't sound familiar she still didn't like the fact that she didn't know where her Uncle Bill was. Relaxing to the point where she could fall asleep herself she felt the plane fly into the air under her and she was out cold herself.

She soon heard loud beeping that woke her right up. There was a red light that wouldn't stop blinking and little kids were crying and the stewardesses were trying to calm everyone down.

"Stay calm! Stay calm! We are hitting a lot of," the lady tried to say but she was taking down by the shaking plane. When she got back up she started to finish, "turbulence. Very strong turbulence at that. Stay calm. I'm going to check on the pilot."

Alex shook Colin up-who surprisingly slept through all of it. "Colin, honey, Colin," Alex started to cry out, "Honey, wake up, please. Come on, no playing games now, wake up." She carefully unbuckled herself, and reached over Colin. "George! George! Dude, come on! Get up!" She couldn't kick him this time. She looked around at everything that could have happened. They didn't have any food around them. Both of them were still breathing so they were just in a deep sleep. She looked on the floor near Colin's feet and found a bottle. She carefully picked it up not know what it was, but quickly read sleep medication. The only thing was she could tell that there had been a tag over that since it was sticky. And she knew everything that Colin and George had brought with them, they had only been shopping hours before. And she knew they didn't bring liquids with them-it would have been confiscated from them.

She quickly started searching. There had to be an explanation, somewhere. She looked at Colin's limb hand, and she wanted to kiss him so bad, but not knowing the effects stopped her. He had random letters written on his hand. She looked at the other one, and it also had letters written on him. She then reached for George's hand. His also had letters that were written on it. Both hands to be exact. Alex looked at the four hands, then looked at her own. Her two hands read out, 'Confused yet?' She jumped. Now she had to figure it out.

Colin's right hand had the letters 't-i-p-a-e' on it. Alex stared at it. The letters didn't make any sense. She looked at his left hand and it read 'h-s-l-n'. Now she was really confused. She took all the letters on his hands and thought about them. She put his left hand letters in between his right hand letters and got 'thisplane'. She jumped again realizing instantly that it read 'this plane'. She grabbed George's hands and found the letters 'i-m-o-n-t-c-a-h' on his right hand. His left hand read 'a-g-i-g-o-r-s' and her eyes went wide. She jumped out of her seat and the lady who had told her who was flying the plane earlier stopped her.

"You're not allowed out of your seat," she said flatly, "sit back down."

"I need to get to the pilot!" Alex yelled.

"Why is that?" the lady asked. Alex looked at her name take and it read Claire Coff. Alex sighed.

"Because Claire, I need to," Alex said. Under her breathe she then said, "Of course her name is weird." Alex's eyes went wide again though.

"Was, that just....No. But you must need a really good reason to see him," Claire replied.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY CLAIR!" Alex finally yelled pushing Claire out of the way. She ran to the pilot's cabin, and pushed the door open. She looked at the pilot as he turned around and lost all color in her face. It was Haircoff. The dude who was trying to kill her.

"Well isn't this just amazing, I'm guessing you figured out the code that I had made," he said shortly.

Alex just looked at him.

"Speechless? Even better. This will be so much easier then," Haircoff took out his one and only wand.

"What did you do to my friends," Alex said strongly.

"Oh, they are just asleep. I had Claire give them some booze. Do you want any?" He asked easily.

"Oh sure I would love some," Alex said sarcastically.

"Oh, good then you wouldn't mind if I did this?" At that, he disappeared. Alex's eyes went wide, and she heard Colin screaming in the cabin.

"COLIN!" she screamed herself, but she found herself stuck in the pilot's cabin.

"ALEX! ALEX! ALEX!" was all she could hear. She knew it was Colin though, she would know his voice anywhere. And that was when she started to breakdown. She felt the tears rushing from her face. With anger raging through her blood she got up. She looked out the from window of the plane realizing that it was not on auto-pilot. She jumped at this and quickly took control of the wheel.

"Well, it looks like I'll take a swing at flying," she said to herself. She thought back to when she was younger and everything her Uncle had taught her. The only problem was that none of it was coming back, and she could still hear Colin's cries. She turned to the wheel, and muttered under her breathe, "Take us home, and we will come, take us down, so we will not drown." She felt the plane start to descend from the clouds and the turbulence went away. Then she started banging on the pilot's cabin door. She had to find a way out.

She could feel herself become more and more frustrated, but she could still feel the plane descending. She banged on the door again, and then she heard the fait sound of Claire's voice again, "She went to check on the pilot." Alex jumped up from the place that she had sat down at the door.

"COLIN!" she screamed as loud as she could and she started banging on the door again.

"ALEX!" she heard, and she knew it was Colin.

"Help," Alex said softly as tears fell from her eyes.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" she heard him scream. She heard knocking on the door, and she leaned against it to listen in better to everything going on, on the other side. She felt the door start to open, and she lost her balance with it.

"Ahhhhh," Alex said as she fell into Colin's arms. She rebalanced herself, and hugged Colin as close to her as she possibly could.

Colin picked her up into his hold, and Alex looked at Claire. She had nothing to say to her.

"What happened to, Haircoff?" Claire asked.

"He left," Alex finally said, and at that she watched as Claire disappeared herself. Alex looked up at Colin's eyes, and they were as wide as ever.

"Where...did...she...just...go...," he asked confused.

"She followed Haircoff," Alex said. Colin carried Alex back to their seats and placed her in hers. He buckled her up and looked down at his own hands that still had letters on them.

"Why do my hands say 'this plane'?" Colin asked.

Alex looked at them, and his left hand read 'this' and his right read 'plane'.


	6. Waking Up Is Always The Hardest Part

**A/N: Sorry for any confusion in the last chapter, Colin did not enter the women's bathroom, he was on the outside and called into it. But thank you for the reviews! Keep reading and reviewing! ^_^**

**______________________________________________________________________**

That was when Alex heard George waking up. She wasn't puzzled by his sudden awareness, and he too looked down at his hands.

"Why do my hands read 'I am going to crash'?" he asked with his voice cracking.

"Look at Colin's hands," Alex said slowly, proud that she had figured out what both of their hands had read.

"You're going to crash the plane?" Colin asked suddenly.

"No, Haircoff was," Alex said shortly. She wasn't enjoying the descend of the plane.

"We will be landing soon," she heard one of the other stewardesses voice call out.

"What happened?" George asked. Alex could hear the half hangover in his system.

"You two were given booze," Alex answered flatly. She could feel the blood rushing to her head.

"What?!" they both said at the same time.

"Was it your plan to give us booze?" Colin asked half annoyed.

"Not at all," Alex said even slower. She was trying to figure out why Colin wasn't asking if she was okay. She felt her eyes start to close and she could feel herself drifting off.

"What happened?!" George asked even more annoyed than Colin himself.

"I couldn't even tell you," Colin said to him also annoyed, "care to explain, honey?"

"You two were given booze as I was sleeping, I thought you two woke up and saw me sleeping," Alex said. The rush to her head was getting worse. Her ears were pounding. She could feel herself drifting.

"No, I never woke up," George said stiffly. "What about you Col?"

"No," Colin said shortly. Alex could tell he wasn't even looking at her as she started to pass out. She couldn't feel him anywhere near her even though he was right next to her.

"_I should be able to feel his body heat,"_ she thought to herself. Her mind though was answering back.

_"Now isn't this an amazing _high_?"_ that was all Alex heard. She didn't know how to respond. What had happened when she was in the pilot's cabin? _"Don't fight it, Alex, it will help!"_ she could hear Haircoff laughing inside her head.

"You should have told us before," she heard George say. It sounded much more fait than it really was. He was so close to her; and so was _he_.

_"Don't fight it! Let it take you! It's not going to kill you! It will help!"_ She wanted to scream out, but she couldn't make a sound, her voice seemed to be gone. She felt eyes looking at her, but she couldn't make out whose. She knew someone was watching her. But who?

"Alex?" she heard the fait sound of Colin's voice. He finally realized what was happening, but she knew he was too late. Alex shook out of it her eyes shooting open and gasped. "ALEX!" she heard Colin call as she was hyperventilating.

"AHHHHHH!" was all she could say. Then she all she could see was black.

______________________________________________________________________

Alex saw white, and then nothing. She could hear Colin's voice in panic. And then she saw white again. It was gone in an instant again. Then she heard a male voice that she didn't know. White came again, and was instantly gone again. And then Alex heard beeping. She realized she had just had a flash back. And now she was irritated. She didn't know where she was.

She felt her eyes slowly open, and she felt warmness next to her. She felt a pillow under her head, and she could tell she was laying on a bed. She saw white when her eyes fully opened, and she became worried she could no longer see. But it came to her that her eyes were just sensitive to the light. She quickly closed them since the light hurt, and she winced.

Then she felt the warmness next to her move, and then heard a familiar voice. "Alex? Are you up?" he said softly. Alex slowly opened her eyes. And there was Colin now standing over her. His eyes had black circles around them, and Alex could tell he had not slept well since they landed. She could also tell that he had got off the bed very fast when she woke up. She slightly smiled, realize that maneuver hurt as well. She winced again.

"Col-" was all she could make out at first. Her voice cracked as she said it though, and she shamefully closed her mouth.

"Honey, it's okay. Don't use your voice. You don't want to mess it up more," Colin said softly.

"How long have I been here?" Alex asked straining herself.

Colin looked at her very disappointed and sighed. He then answered, "Six days." Alex's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe how much time she missed. "I thought you were dead on the plane," Colin said, Alex could tell his voice was trailing off as he said this. She could see now that his eyes themselves were red, and he obviously had been crying.

"I'm sorry," Alex said softly only hearing the dead part.

"No, no. Please? It's not your fault. Okay? Please don't blame yourself for this one. I should have stopped nagging on the plane. Both George and I should have. _I'm sorry_," he said seriously, and at that he got up from the chair right next to her bed that Alex now realized he had been sitting in, and hugged her as close as he could.

"What happened," Alex started softly, "after I passed out?"

"I pretty much started freaking out. George kept his composure, and made sure I got off of you as fast as possible. He pretty much ripped me off of you since I was now crying my eyes out and holding your body as close to mine as I possibly could. The plane landed only two minutes after that and you were rushed here to the hospital. They scanned your brainwaves, the opened up your head, and the whole time, your eyes were wide open," he had started to cry again. The tears were rolling down his face but Alex could see that he was trying his best to keep his composure. "It made it all more terrible because of that. I would lay next to you on this bed waiting for you to wake up, and I would just be looking at you, and your eyes, and you could tell they were empty."

Alex pulled him back into hugging her, "I'm okay now."

"That's what you think," Colin said as he kissed her forehead.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"They're not going to let you out until they do more tests. But you don't even know how happy I am to hear your voice again," Colin said and he hugged her once more. "It has been hard too..." he said as his voice trailed off.

Alex just looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"I have sat here so close to you, and I have watched you in your most vulnerable moments, and the whole time, I just wanted to be able to kiss you and make everything better. But I don't have the ability to do that. George only left moments before you woke up, to go get me food. He has been sitting in this room watching me making sure I wouldn't do anything to you," Colin shamefully answered.

Alex pulled Colin back down to her perspective where his face was even with her own, and she could feel he wasn't pulling back, "Well, now you can kiss me."

Alex could feel him looking into her now living eyes, and she was looking back up into his. He climbed onto the bed, and had his hands around her waist. And Alex looked up as he was on top of her. And Alex took her arms and wrapped them around his neck. His legs were spread on either side of her own and his whole body covered hers. He put no pressure on her and Alex was still watching his eyes. His eyes drifted slowly watching hers, and then he leaned down and kissed her. She felt him pull away, and she knew that was the _right_ thing to do but it wasn't what she wanted. She pulled him back to her and kissed him hard. He tasted sweet to her, a familiar taste, something she knew. Then it came to her, _Skittles_. And she now realized as she could taste his warm mouth that her own was cold as stone.

She felt his hand run down her back to the point where it was then resting under her butt. She didn't flinch, or protest. She felt his other hand follow it, and she went to move her legs when she realized she couldn't feel them. She broke their kiss then, realizing how much they both wanted each other. And to some extent she knew she should fear this. Colin looked down back into her eyes, "What's wrong?" and she knew his question wasn't to the fact that she just stopped the amazing kiss that they were having.

"I can't move my legs," Alex said slowly still in shock that she can't.

"They heavily drugged you," Colin said calmly, "and you do know I wasn't going to do anything else but kiss you right _here_...right?" making it clear they weren't going to do anything bad in the hospital.

"Of course. But I felt the need to move them, but I _can't_," Alex partly lied, she did want more, but she knew he was right.

Colin hugged her close again, and got off the bed, Alex knew he had picked up the lie in her voice, "A lot happened on that plane." She heard his voice trail off as he said this, and she didn't like the sound of where it was going. She felt him lift under her body, and he moved her closer to the one edge of the bed, and placed her on her side. Her I.V. stayed facing up, and that was the first time it occurred to her that she even had one. Colin got on the bed next to her, and was on his own side facing her. This was they were at eye level. "They told me to not become too hopeful," he finally said when he relaxed laying there.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked confused now realizing how much she had missed.

"They told me you weren't going to wake up. For a _long_ time," Colin said this as Alex frowned, "they told George and I to head home. And that you were nothing more than a lost hope."

"But you stayed?" Alex asked with wide eyes of hope.

"George and I knew you would come around...eventually. We just didn't expect it to be this fast," Colin answered as he rolled over onto his back. Alex slide as much of her body as she could to be resting on his.

"How bad is it?" Alex asked softly, hoping that he hadn't heard her stupid question.

"Your injuries?" Colin questioned her with a sigh. Alex just nodded into his chest, she couldn't feel the tears coming just yet. "Actually, not bad. They just believe that a demon took you over."

"Well..." Alex said slowly as the memories started to pour back in. "_Don't fight it Alex,"_ rang in her head. She could hear _his_ voice again.

"Alex...if something happened on that plane that we don't know about," Alex knew this wasn't Colin. George had just walked into the room again.

"GEORGE!" She called out relieved to finally see her best friend. George walked over and hugged her as she rolled off Colin.

"You should get off the bed buddy," George said to Colin. Alex could tell Colin was ignoring him, but he did it anyway. She rested herself back on the bed with no one to keep her warm.

George handed Colin a gatorade and a bag of chips. "Thanks dude," was all that came out of Colin's mouth before he started inhaling the food.

"He hasn't eaten very much in the past week," George whispered to Alex so that Colin wouldn't hear, "He's been too worried to even think straight. It has been really bad."

"You two stayed in the hospital?" Alex asked now realizing it never came up.

"Haven't left once," George said proudly, but Alex could also hear how tired he truly was. "We didn't know where Harper lived so we saw no point in finding it. And Colin didn't want to leave your side. I've had to push him out of the room and lock the door just for him to leave you."

Alex smiled at this. She watched as Colin took in as much food as he possibly could. She could tell that the worry in his eyes was starting to fade.

"How much did I miss though?" George asked suddenly.

"Stuff you don't like watching..." Alex said quickly. She found herself looking at Colin's eyes again, and she watched as he winked at her, and all she could do was smile.

"Nothing bad? Really, really bad? Right?" George asked.

"Your like our guardian," Alex laughed out, "No, nothing bad. Just making out."

"Good, we don't need doctors walking in here wondering what the hell the two of you are doing," George answered back shortly.

"Hello, Dr. Reid at your service," Alex watched as a lean man walked into the room, with light blonde choppy hair and thin limbs. He was a young doctor, she could tell that much, and he gave off and ora like no other. Something that made you feel safe, and well protected, and Alex knew right then she knew this voice already, from _somewhere_ else. "I see our patient has woken up. How are you feeling?"

Alex then realized he was talking to her, "Oh...uh...pretty well. More of confused. How come I can't move or feel my legs?"

"You have been heavily drugged to save you the agony of pain," Dr. Reid said.

"Told you," Colin said with a mouthful of chips.

"What happened?" Alex asked still confused.

"When you passed out, honey, on the plane, you feel off your seat since we were landing, and even though I buckled you, which I swear I did, it came undone, and you scraped them up on the bottle that had the booze in it that was given to George and I, which it somehow broke broke before that, leaving you with some beautiful gashes on your beautiful legs," Alex watched as Colin said this for when he said her legs his words trailed off and he was into a day dream.

"That is pretty much what happened. The injuries were much worse that it may seem. They were very much more deep then you would ever think coming from broken glass. Nothing like what I have ever seen. But, I believe they have healed enough where we can take you off the medication and you can be released," Dr. Reid finished off.

"Really?" Alex and George said at the same time, Alex could tell that Colin was still day dreaming.

"Yes, now let me see," Dr. Reid started. He took Alex's blanket off of her legs and she instantly felt the chill of the air on her waist, but no where else. She looked down at her own legs, and they were scrapped from ankle to thigh, and she sighed at once.

"Hey, it's not that bad," George protested, "You could have died!"

"Oh, very supportive!" Alex shot back.

"I'm just saying, it could have been worse," George finished off.

"So how does it look Dr. Reid?" Colin asked as he came out of the day dream.

"You can be checked out tonight. And you will be able to walk. Now, I only say tonight because of how strong the drugs are. They should be out of your heathy system by 5 p.m. and right now, as I check the time, it is, 2 o'clock a.m.. You should get some rest to, all of you," he said this as he looked around the room of three teenagers who all looked exhausted.

George nodded and he sat down in the chair near the window as Dr. Reid left. Colin walked back over and lifted Alex to her to the side. He then hopped back in the bed, laying down right next to her on his back. She rolled her body next to his, putting her arm over his chest and feeling his arm behind her back and felt her eyes drift off into a peaceful sleep.

______________________________________________________________________

_"Alex,"_ Alex shook her head, _"Wake up." _The ringing was in her ears. She knew the voice but she didn't want to get up. She could still feel Colin's warm body under her own and it was the only body heat she had.

_"How can one body be so warm?"_ she asked herself.

"_Maybe I should wake you up for you to find out,"_ she heard the voice say.

"Colin, love, I'm still sleeping," she felt herself say. But she heard it echo. And that was when her eyes shot open.

She wasn't laying in the hospital bed anymore, she was on a rock, in the middle of a lava river.

"Hello there," she heard from a above her. That was when she realized she was laying down on the rock.

"What...?" Alex said confused. She sat up, and say Haircoff above her.

"Happy yet that I gave you the drugs?" he asked slightly.

"What do you mean? Dr. Reid fed them to me!" Alex said annoyed.

"When you got to the hospital he drained _my_ drugs out of your system. And fed you his own," he answered. Alex could see the fire in his eyes.

"What do you want with me?" Alex asked, and then finished it off, "other than me _dead_."

"Nothing really," he answered slowly. He looked at her and then finished, "I want you to be _gone_ for telling people our _secret_!"

Alex heard his voice echo in the air, "Well, then you're too late. Since I already let it out."

"Not necessarily. I can get rid of them too," he said. That was when Alex saw the hospital room. Her body was laying there, and Colin's head was in her hair. He moved his arm as he was still asleep to pull her closer to him. The image then quickly disappeared and went to George. He was laying in the bed meant for guest. Alex guessed that he had moved after she fell asleep. His foot was shaking, but at the same time Alex knew how peaceful that room was.

"You can't enter the hospital can you?" Alex asked shortly trying not to cry.

"Of course I can't," he answered.

"Well, then I'm glad you can't," Alex shot back, "BECAUSE YOU CAN NEVER TOUCH THEM!"

"Oh, don't be so sure you whore. Once you leave the hospital, the _city_ will fall apart!" he laughed back.

"Don't lay a hand on them!" Alex called out, but it was hopeless. Haircoff just laughed and she watched as everything around her went black once more.

______________________________________________________________________

Alex jumped awake, and Colin was up with her in and instant. She was hyperventilating, and Colin was trying to get her to relax.

"George! Get up!" Colin called out. George jumped awake, and was at her other side in an second.

"Alex," George said softly.

"Honey," Colin cried, "Honey, you have to relax." Alex was still hyperventilating, there was nothing she could do about it, she was so worried.

"What's going on?" Dr. Reid walked through the door. That was when Alex heard the slight beeping of her monitor, but no other alarms.

"I don't...even...know," Colin answered for George whose mouth was wide open. Alex could hear the worry coming back into his voice.

"_He's back_," came out of Alex's mouth. She couldn't believe that it was finally true. "_He came back to get me!" _Alex said this loudly, and Colin's mouth dropped. George quickly got up and dragged Colin off of Alex's side. Dr. Reid rushed to Alex's side and started checking everything he could.

"NURSE! GET IN HERE!" Dr. Reid called out.

Alex pulled her legs up to her chest. She started rocking herself, "_He used me!_" She muttered under her breath, but she knew it was loud enough for everyone to hear. That was when she watched George drag Colin out of the room. She felt a tear fall down her face and now she knew that she had truly hurt him.

The nurse rushed into the room asking the repeated question Alex had heard in the past few minutes, "What's going on?"

"We need to get a priest in here," Dr. Reid answered, "It's not looking good."

The nurse cringed her face since none of it made sense to her, "She looks perfectly alive to me."

Alex realized at that moment she was still rocking. She then heard Dr. Reid's loud voice answer very disappointed by his assistant, "Just _do_ it."

Alex rocked herself back and forth, "_He's coming. He's going to take us all down with him."_ she muttered. And somehow she knew Dr. Reid understood everything that was happening. She looked up into the eyes of her doctor, she now saw that they were a light brown, more like amber, now wondering why she recognized the voice in the first place. Dr. Reid looked down at her, seeing that she was starting to understand everything that had happened.

"You know me," he said softly. Low enough for only her to hear.

"_How_?" she asked at the same audio level.

"I'm the same as _you_, that's how you know me," he answered trying to not give to much away.

"What?" Alex asked still confused. The nurse finally left the room, realizing that Dr. Reid was serious.

Dr. Reid shook his head and hissed, "_Different_."

"But I can tell that you don't have any _magical_ powers, I would feel _them_," she said yet again very softly. At that she realized that he was far enough away from her where he shouldn't be able to _hear_ her but he could.

"Don't be so fooled," he answered with the said whisper as hers.

"But your not, wizard," she said softly knowing he wouldn't be shocked by these words.

"That's because I'm _not_," he answered.

Alex now cringed her face up, "What?"

"I'm not _wizard_, but I do have my own powers," he said softly.

"Like what?" she asked now wanting the full story.

"You said he's coming back. _Who_ do you mean?" Dr. Reid asked.

"_Who do you think I mean?_" Alex asked flatly and now partly annoyed since he had avoided her question all together.

"Haircoff. But he wouldn't stoop as low to get down here," Dr. Reid answered.

"Try again," Alex answered still pissed off.

"So Colin and George have no powers?" Dr. Reid asked.

"You can't smell it?" she asked now confused herself.

"I said I'm _not_ wizard like you right? I don't have the ability to smell powers," Dr. Reid answered as he was still trying to make it look like he was trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

"Right, right," Alex said.

"Then why haven't you told me _my_ powers?" Dr. Reid asked confused, "You keep asking."

"I'm not strong enough doctor!" she said partly annoyed.

"Touché," he answered. Alex didn't enjoy that remark. "So you were taken over by a demon, just like I had said before." Dr. Reid smiled at this.

"Well, duh, I guess," Alex answered not sure it that was what had happened.

"Haircoff took you over and on the plane didn't he?" Dr. Reid asked now understanding.

"Yes, and that was why I passed out. He gave me some sort of drug that took me over," Alex started.

"That much I know. I found it in you, you're very lucky you were given to me right off the back. Any other doctor would have been surprised to see that you were still alive. That was how I knew what you were," Dr. Reid answered.

"Then I am lucky," Alex answered shortly. She was starting to relax, "Now, what are you?"

Dr. Reid placed his hand on her arm. She now felt how _cold_ he was. She looked back at his eyes. They were still the amber that they were earlier. Then he sighed, "My first name's Patrick. But only call me _Reid_. I hate my parents for naming me _Patrick."_

"You're..." Alex said slowly, she was stunned she never thought that she would ever meet one.

"You're lucky you're a wizard. Or I would have had to fix your illness a different way," he said shortly.

"You're," Alex was still shocked, never did it cross her mind until now. She thought it wouldn't be until her second life until she met one.

"Colin and George would have been very disappointed. Colin would have begged for himself to become what I would have made you, I can tell you this much, he adores you very much," Reid answered just watching Alex.

"You're," Alex started once more, "a _vampire_."

"Yes. And you are a _wizard_," Reid said with a laugh.

Alex reached out and touched his face, it was cold, like his hands, "I never thought I would meet one."

"Well, you have," Reid answered. He pulled away, and opened the door. Colin came rushing back in, and hugged Alex as close to his body as he could. Alex could finally feel how protective Colin truly was of her, thinking about what Reid had said. George slowly walked in behind him.

"Do they know?" Alex asked. Colin and George both looked at Reid.

"If you want them to know," Reid answered.

"But, isn't that up to you?" she asked.

"You trust them don't you? And I trust you as a wizard for that one," Colin and George both jumped when he so easily said wizard.

Alex cleared it up for them. She shut the door as well, without getting up. None of them jumped at this, "Reid here, is a vampire." She watched as the color drained from both Colin and George's faces.

______________________________________________________________________

That was when Alex explained everything. And even though Colin and George should have been more shocked than they gave off, Alex could tell that this was real. And that this was no longer a shock to them.

"You all need to get out of the hospital though," Reid answered.

"Why?" George asked, "Haircoff, said he was going to drive the city insane!"

"We need that to happen," Reid said.

"Why?" Colin now asked.

"We _need_ that to happen," Reid shortly answered, "Alex, you are also in enough health to leave, remember though, _waking up is always the hardest part, _if you need anything, you know how to find me."

George and Colin were still stunned but they took it as best they could, and Alex smiled. She was going to be able to get out of the hospital and fix the now caused problem. The hospital that she had now been in for a week.

______________________________________________________________________

**A/N #2: The Dr. Reid in this story is not to be confused with Spencer Reid from **_**Criminal Minds**_**. Sorry if that happened, I seem to just enjoy using his last name. I guess you could say this chapter is also part crossover with **_**Twilight**_**...but it is really only slight, and I don't really count it since it's not the same characters. Vampires only come up a little bit though.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own **_**Wizards of Waverly Place, Twilight, **_**or **_**Criminal Minds**_


	7. Walking Away

**Sorry for not writing so long, actually really long, but I am very sorry, I was stumped but it finally came back to me. Hope you like it!**

Alex jumped awake. She realized she had no memory of leaving the hospital, or getting to the…room she was now in. She didn't know what to think of the room actually, she could see a small television, and some dirty curtains, and could feel a warm body next to her. Which made her jump again. She looked next to herself and realized it was only Colin spooning close to her own body. His mouth was open as he breathed slowly, and his hand was wrapped around her waste. She looked around and saw there was a bed next to her, and that George was dead asleep…with his head at the foot of the bed. She smiled and shook her head and went to get up to investigate, and that was when Colin jumped awake and stared at her. She saw the look in his eyes and realized that it was not a happy look; it was confusion…of who she was.

"GEORGE!" he screamed loud enough to wake up the people sleeping around him, and Alex's eyes grew wide as she realized he didn't know who she was at all.

She turned to George in hope he would know who she was, "George, please tell me you know me…please?" she pleaded.

He had the same look in his eyes, and Alex now looked at both of them, "Colin who is this girl?"

"That's why I woke you up," Colin glared back. Alex could now see the red in both of their eyes. And she now knew that she had lost them for now. And that she needed to run.

"I'm sorry," Alex began, and they came closer, she took a deep breath and ran for the open window that she ran then took a dive out of.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" she heard Colin scream. She landed in water, which surprised her, and she came up to get a gasp of air.

She looked back up at them disappointed and watched as they went to run out the hotel door. She swam out of the pool water, and ran. She needed to get back to Reid, but she didn't even know where that was. But she realized she also needed a new pair of clothes, and that she was now open to _him_ to hurt her.


End file.
